Ryo Takaba
Ryo Takaba (鷹羽 リョウ Takaba Ryō')' is a wanderer who, with his brother Jiromaru, lives off the land. When he first meets the Seiba Brothers, he quickly becomes their rival, particularly that of Go. Eventually however, he becomes a friend of the Seibas and as well as a member of the TRF Victorys. It later revealed that Jo from Astro Rangers had crush on him because Ryo had saved her once. It shown when Astro Rangers coach ask Dr. Tsuchiya where Ryo lives because one of them is seem have some feeling toward him. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bakus%C5%8D_Ky%C5%8Ddai_Let%27s_%26_Go!!#TRF_Victorys Wikipedia.org > Byakusou Kyodai Let's & Go # TRF Racer] At the First Series, Ryo always use blue vest, black t-shirt, black belt, light-blue long-pants and white-blue boots. He use brown-gloves. Personality Ryo appears to be stoic, serious, and slightly arrogant when he first appears, which marks a stark contrast between him and Go when his Tridagger X appears to dominate Magnum Saber in term straight line speed. Ryo is condifent in his speed for having "wind as his friend" became his catchphrase early on in the story. Nevertheless, Ryo believes in fair play and straight confrontation. Aside from his debut race at Super Downhill event, where he puts large handicap upon his own team, he actively seeks out fair fight against Magnum Saber, and later, Protosaber JB, as he refuses to accept J's apologies for stealing Tridagger X for a repairing purpose earlier in an episode. Ryo's personality mellows down in the later part of the first series and WGP arc, as he becomes more friendly and silly as situations tend to put him into embarrassing moments. Nevertheless, Ryo remains one of the most matured members of TRF Victorys. In his cameo episode in MAX, Ryo revents to his serious personality as he challenges Ichimonchi Gouki into a duel. Relationship When he first meets the Seiba Brothers, He quickly becomes their rival, particularly that of Go. Eventually however, he becomes a friend of the Seibas and as well as a member of the TRF Victorys.http://myanimelist.net/character/36890/Ryo_Takaba My Anime List.net > Ryo Takaba (鷹羽リョウ) overview Cars * Tridagger X Tridagger X (トライダガーX Toraidagā X): '''Ryo's first car shown in the anime and was developed like Professor Tsuchiya. It rivals Go's Magnum Saber in terms of speed and could even run on walls. It seems to be immune to fire. Tridagger was once damaged by J's Proto Saber JB in a race and when J regretted the decision, he secretly stole Tridagger in order to mend it and then return it before Ryo would notice. Tridagger was ultimately destroyed by Kai Okita's beak spider. * Neo-Tridagger ZMC '''Neo-Tridagger ZMC (ネオトライダガーZMC Neo Toraidagā ZMC): '''This is the followup of the original Tridagger. After Tridagger X was destroyed, Ryo along with his friends, including Go and Retsu, received help from Professor Tsuchiya. They found the professor's eccentric old teacher, who had created the machine, Shining Scorpion, with a material called ZMC. After doing some unreasonable housework, Ryo receives a new and improved Tridagger, which was then able to defeat Beak Spider. * Rising Trigger '''Rising Trigger (ライジングトリガー Raijingu Torigā) * Tridagger XX Tridagger XX (トライダガーXX Toraidagā Daburu X) Ryo_ed90407e4707d2a0f52d93d7ff35bf941427289753_full.png|Ryo and Tridagger X Ryo_01300000201438121739889848457_s.jpg|Ryo's in-game profile References Category:Character